Une main tendue
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Il a une belle main. Une main vivante. Une main-histoire. Moi, je n'ai qu'une main fantôme. A mon image. Et ce train qui roule...
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai été longtemps absente, pardon, mais problèmes de connexion dans mon trou perdu...**

**Un texte un peu mélancolique, peut-être, et franchement inspiré de MON obsession !**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

L'obscurité défile de l'autre côté de la vitre du train. Une obscurité totale, jamais transpercée par le halo d'un réverbère ou par le faible rayonnement lumineux d'une ville au loin. Je roule au milieu de nulle part, en direction d'une destination inconnue. Je suis monté dans le premier wagon devant moi, sans me poser de question, prenant mon billet une fois le trajet entamé, pour un terminus dont j'ignore tout. Et, quelque part, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal…

Il doit être plus de deux heures du matin. Dans la voiture, tous les autres passagers sont endormis, et de minuscules lampes au plafond projettent une lueur diffuse, tamisée. Les ronflements qui s'étaient élevés au début de la nuit ce sont tus, preuve que personne ne s'éveillera dans l'immédiat. Je baisse doucement le son de mon mp3. Inutile de me crever les tympans à présent.

Mon sac de cours est toujours à mes pieds, alors que j'ai ramené mes genoux contre ma poitrine, les talons sur le bord de mon siège. La contrôleuse qui est passée tout à l'heure m'a fusillé du regard, d'ailleurs. Ça m'est égal. Je suis de toute façon repérable, avec mes cheveux trop blonds, que j'ai oublié de couper, et mes yeux trop bleus, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… Le roulement du train et le fracas des roues sur les rails m'apaisent légèrement, mais pas assez pour que je m'endorme…

J'ai fui. Cette idée tourne en rond dans ma tête depuis plusieurs heures. Mon portable est dans la poche de mon jean, éteint. Il faudra que je pense à le jeter par la fenêtre. Je ne veux pas qu'on me retrouve. Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas. Je ne veux pas croiser à nouveau tous ces regards. Je ne veux plus que les gens murmurent à mon passage. Quelque chose d'humide glisse sur ma joue. Je ne prends pas la peine de l'essuyer.

Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir vraiment pleuré. Dans les films, les gens s'effondrent en hurlant, en sanglotant si fort qu'on dirait qu'ils convulsent. Moi non. Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux. C'est tout juste si une ou deux larmes m'échappent de temps en temps. Je ne comprends pas.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre dans un chuintement feutré, très doux, parfaitement audible par-dessus le fond sonore de mes écouteurs. Je ne bouge pas. Nous sommes passés à la dernière gare il y a dix minutes. Sûrement quelqu'un qui n'a pas réussi à trouver une place. Et puis après tout, quelle importance cela peut-il avoir pour moi ?

Un choc sourd à côté de moi me fait légèrement sursauter. Un homme, sans doute, et massif au bruit que le siège a fait lorsqu'il s'est assis. Pourquoi a-t-il choisi de s'installer à côté de moi ? Beaucoup de sièges sont vides ici, il aurait eu plus de place pour étendre ses jambes, s'il voulait dormir. Alors pourquoi là ? Je me tourne très légèrement en éteignant la musique. Ne pas se faire repérer. Mais bizarrement, j'ai envie de voir à quoi il ressemble…

Grand, bronzé, avec de larges épaules solides mais une taille encore fine. Une mâchoire volontaire, virile, légèrement mangée par une barbe de quelques jours. Un nez droit, des lèvres minces, mais des paupières presque fragiles – il a fermé les yeux. Ses cheveux noirs, plus courts que les miens, ébouriffés, dont quelques mèches lui retombent sur le front. Il est beau. Il est rassurant. Et malgré moi, je me surprends à sourire. C'est une sensation étrange, il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas senti mes lèvres s'étirer ainsi…

Mes yeux glissent doucement de son visage sur son épaule, son bras, son poignet… et sa main. Je fais une fixation étrange sur les mains. Et celle-ci n'échappe pas à la règle. Surtout qu'elle me fascine…

Elle est large, solide, avec des doigts un peu courts, carrés. Ses ongles sont légèrement rayés, abîmés. Sa peau semble sèche, brunie par le soleil, presque rêche. Les articulations sont noueuses, les doigts faiblement repliés vers sa paume, au repos. Quelques fines cicatrices parcourent le dos de sa main. C'est une de ses mains qui vous raconte la vie de son propriétaire.

J'imagine qu'il a du être un petit garçon assez turbulent, voire casse-cou. L'entaille qui marque la jonction de son pouce et de son index est très pâle, presque effacée, signe qu'elle date de plusieurs années déjà. Il a sûrement grandi à la campagne, loin de la ville en tout cas, la corne qui marque le bout de ses doigts semble trop épaisse pour être récente. Et je suppose qu'il doit travailler avec le feu et le métal, puisqu'il y a des traces de micros brûlures sur sa peau et quelques éclats de fer incrustés dans sa chair.

Une main-histoire. C'est une belle main. Un peu tristement, je jette un coup d'œil à la mienne, posée à côté de ma cuisse, inerte. Elle est si pâle, si fine, si lisse, si… vide. Comme moi. Elle n'a ni passé, ni présent, ni avenir. Une main de mort. Je la lève. Qui sait, peut-être est-elle transparente et que la lumière la traversera, comme elle traverserait un fantôme ? Ces derniers temps, j'ai parfois l'impression de n'être qu'un spectre…

Je la laisse retomber avec un léger rictus amer. Mais, lorsque je relève la tête, c'est pour réaliser que deux yeux sont fixés sur moi, un regard rouge, flamboyant, impitoyable, qui me cloue sur place. Je me recroqueville un peu plus sur moi-même, embarrassé de m'être fait surprendre. Mais avant que j'aie pu m'excuser, il hausse un sourcil et sa voix s'élève, tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres voyageurs. Elle est rauque, un peu bourrue, à son image.

- Alors ? Ma main te plaît ?

Je rougis légèrement et sourit avec hésitation.

- … Oui… Elle a une vie, votre main…

- Vraiment ? Tu peux voir ça, toi ?

Je me mord la lèvre inférieure, mais il fronce les sourcils et tend la main. Son pouce se pose sur mon menton et tire doucement vers le bas pour dégager ma lèvre de mes dents. La chaleur presque brûlante me fait frissonner et je rougis un peu plus.

- Oui…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit, ma main ?

- Euh… eh bien… vous avez l'air d'être quelqu'un… d'honnête… et de travailleur… Quelqu'un qui ne renonce pas facilement… Et qui aime être à l'air libre, plutôt que d'être enfermé dans un bureau…

Il hausse à nouveau un sourcil et je me raidis. Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Mais son pouce glisse sous ma mâchoire et il me force à relever la tête.

- Fortiche, dis donc gamin… Et je peux savoir ce qu'elle raconte, ta main à toi ?

Je laisse échapper un faible rire qui sonne faux et grêle même à mes oreilles. Je lui montre ma paume, si lisse, au point qu'on ne voit quasiment pas les lignes qui marquent toutes les mains.

- Du vide…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce train ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Il fronce un peu plus les sourcils et me lâche doucement.

- Où sont tes affaires ?

- Là.

Je désigne mon sac d'un geste du menton. Il a l'air contrarié. Se penchant, il l'attrape d'une main et le soupèse.

- Seulement ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a que des bouquins et des crayons là-dedans.

- Oui.

- Tu as fait une fugue ?

J'hésite un moment avant d'acquiescer timidement. Ma fuite. Ma fugue. A la sortie des cours, après un énième regard, une énième parole. Un énième de trop. L'envie de tout plaquer qui m'avait envahi à ce moment-là, de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cet endroit qu'ils appelaient trop facilement "ma maison". Mais en même temps, j'ai peur. Peur que cet homme ne me dénonce, qu'on me force à repartir là-bas. Mais il se contente de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Pourquoi ?

Et brusquement, j'ai envie de tout lui raconter, de me soulager de ce poids qui pèse si lourd sur mes épaules, de me confier à cet homme dont j'ignorais jusqu'à l'existence il y a quelques minutes à peine. Je serre un peu plus mes genoux contre moi et j'avale péniblement ma salive pour tenter de faire disparaitre le nœud qui enserre ma gorge.

- Il y a trois mois… j'ai eu un accident… Un échafaudage qui s'est effondré… je n'ai rien eu mais… mon… mon frère Yui… Et ma mère… Je n'ai même pas eu une égratignure alors que eux… Et depuis ce jour, mon père… pense que je suis responsable. Que je porte malheur…

Je déglutis à nouveau, plus péniblement. L'homme n'a pas bougé. Il se contente de me regarder. J'inspire profondément.

- Yui était mon frère jumeau.

Cette fois-ci, une lueur de compréhension traverse son regard. Et son expression se fait plus songeuse.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- Dix-neuf ans…

- Tu as quelque chose contre la montagne ?

J'écarquille les yeux, surpris, tentant de chasser les quelques larmes qui troublent ma vision. Où veut-il en venir ? Mais il a l'air sérieux.

- Non…

- Tu sais faire la cuisine, le ménage, le repassage ?

- Euh… oui, mais…

- Je suis forgeron, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de tout ça. Alors ne t'attends pas à ce que je te donne un coup de main pour ça.

Je suis complètement perdu. Lentement, je repose mes pieds sur le sol, ou plutôt sur mon sac. Qu'est-il en train de me dire ? Il sourit, un tout petit sourire, à peine visible, mais qui fait bondir mon cœur.

- Si tu ne sais pas où aller, j'ai une chambre en trop. Et pas le temps d'entretenir chez moi. Ça ne me dérange pas de t'accueillir.

Sa main se lève encore une fois et essuie ma joue – je n'avais même pas conscience de pleurer – avant de descendre doucement et d'attraper mes doigts entre les siens. Ma main semble si fade, comparée à la sienne, si petite, si blanche…

- Peut-être qu'on pourra remplir cette page blanche. Après tout, tu as bien dit que les mains racontent la vie, non ?

Et je pleure. Pour de bon, cette fois-ci. Les vrais sanglots du cinéma, alors mes yeux étaient restés résolument secs à l'hôpital et à l'enterrement. Juste parce qu'il vient de me dire les mots que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Il pousse un grognement et son autre main se glisse derrière ma tête. Il m'attire contre lui et reste immobile, ses doigts passés dans mes cheveux, sa peau rêche accrochant et tirant mes mèches. Mais je suis bien, là. J'ai le sentiment d'être à l'abri. D'avoir retrouvé la même sérénité qui m'envahissait quand, enfant, j'allais me glisser dans le lit de mon frère et qu'on se blottissait l'un contre l'autre.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés comme ça, mais sa chaleur réconfortante, sa respiration calme et le roulis monotone du train ont fini par avoir raison de mon chagrin. Je reste encore un instant silencieux, avant de demander d'une toute petite voix, un peu enrouée :

- Euh… est-ce que… je peux savoir… votre nom ?

- Kurogané.

- C'est joli… Moi, je m'appelle Fye.

- Hm. Dors un peu maintenant, gamin, tu vas avoir du boulot dès demain. Et j'ai pas l'intention de t'épargner.

Je souris. Un vrai sourire, cette fois-ci. Que je n'avais pas eu depuis longtemps… même si lui ne peut pas le voir, étant donné que j'ai posé mon visage contre son torse. Peut-être que finalement, je l'ai trouvé, la destination de mon train. Peut-être que partir a été la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait m'arriver. Peut-être que ma main n'est pas un fantôme, mais une page tournée qu'il me faut remplir. Peut-être que dans quelques temps j'aurais moi aussi les mains abimées par le travail, et j'en serais fier. Fier et heureux. Et peut-être que je redeviendrai celui de mon enfance, le Fye un peu frivole et insouciant. Peut-être que je donnerai des surnoms à Mr Kurogané, comme je le faisais tout le temps à mes amis. J'ai même quelques idées qui commencent à venir…

Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'aurais une vie.

.~.~.~. OWARI .~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Tadaaaam ! Alors ? A vous de voir si vous pensez que ça fait shonen-ai ou pas... peut-être que je ferais la suite du point de vue de Kuro, à voir...**

**See you soon !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis faible… vraiment… NAN MAIS AUSSI FAUT PAS ME DIRE DES CHOSES GENTILLES, APRES MOI JE DEVIENS ACCRO ET PIS J'AI ENVIE DE CONTINUER APRES ! en fait, nan, faut continuer ! please ? O.O**

**Bon, voilà, j'ai succombé à la tentation et un deuxième chapitre est né…**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? C'est une question qui tourne en rond dans ma tête depuis hier. Enfin, surtout depuis que Watanuki, le gars qui bosse à la boutique voisine et qui venait faire le ménage de temps en temps chez moi, m'a hurlé dans les oreilles un très mature "MAIS BORDEL EXPLIQUE MOI CE QUI EST PASSE DANS TA CERVLELE DE PIAF DEGENERE DU BULBE POUR RAMENER CE MEC ICI ?".

Il n'a pas tort, dans un sens. Même si je l'ai foutu dehors parce qu'il faisait trop de bruit. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ramené ce garçon chez moi ? Je ne sais même pas d'où il vient. Et il a huit ans de moins que moi. Mais il avait l'air tellement perdu, tout seul dans ce train… Raaaah, je me ramollis sérieusement, c'est pas possible !

Mais… franchement, qui aurait pu le laisser comme ça ? On aurait dit qu'il allait se briser si jamais quelqu'un le touchait. D'habitude, je m'en fous des gens autour de moi. Le social et moi on est pas très copains. Mais ce type… Je sais pas. J'arrive même pas à me l'expliquer moi-même. C'est le premier que j'ai vu dans le wagon alors qu'il se faisait tout petit et qu'il faisait noir. On aurait dit que mon regard était attiré comme un aimant…

Et puis merde à la fin, je n'ai pas à me justifier non plus ! Je ramène qui je veux chez moi ! Et si j'ai envie d'héberger un pauvre ado paumé, je le fais !

Ça doit faire deux bonnes heures que le gamin a été se coucher. J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai passé deux heures à boire et à me poser des questions ! 'Tain, je suis bon pour un mal de crâne carabiné demain, je _sais _qu'il faut pas que je réfléchisse quand y a du saké dans le coin ! Raah, fait chier, je suis encore en train de me prendre la tête pour rien là !

J'avale une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Kami-sama, j'avais pourtant une vie tranquille, surtout pas prise de tête, même si j'habite un village de dingue, avec l'autre excité et sa patronne complètement lubrique et immorale… même si c'est la reine pour me dégoter du saké digne de ce nom. Et voilà, je divague encore ! Putain, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça, hein ? Pff, j' vous jure…

Bon, en attendant faudrait p't-être songer à aller se coucher, j'ai du boulot moi demain… Je me relève en grognant et je pose la bouteille à moitié vide… bon, au trois quarts, dans l'évier. Trop la flemme de la ranger. Et puis, ça occupera l'autre demain matin… Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il fait la journée. Humpf, p't-être que la vieille alcoolo aurait besoin d'un peu plus d'aide à la boutique ? Ou alors…

Merde, je suis quand même pas en train d'essayer de lui trouver du boulot là ? J'ai vraiment dû trop boire. D'habitude, je tiens mieux que ça. Je me dirige vers ma chambre en me grattant distraitement la tête. Trop compliqué. Et puis, j'ai le temps d'y réfléchir, il est depuis pas longtemps, si ça trouve il va même pas rester…

Tiens, il y a du bruit dans la chambre du gamin. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Pourquoi il pionce pas à c'te heure-ci, lui ? Je grogne. L'a pas intérêt à faire de conneries… J'ouvre la porte. Evidemment, il a pas allumé la bougie, donc j'y vois que dalle. Par contre, les bruits bizarres s'arrêtent dès que je fais un pas à l'intérieur. Oh, lui il essaie de me cacher quelque chose… Fff, j'ai horreur de ça.

Je me rapproche à tâtons de la bosse que je devine sur le futon. Et lorsque quelque chose de très lourd et de très dur entre en contact avec le pouce de mon pied droit, je pousse un juron sonore. Tant pis pour la discrétion. La vache que ça fait mal ! Le truc informe devant moi bouge légèrement.

- Kuro-san ?

Ok, il dort définitivement pas. Il a pas la voix de quelqu'un qu'on vient de tirer du sommeil. Et quand est-ce qu'il va m'appeler par mon nom en entier ? Enfin, c'est pas le sujet.

- Allume la bougie, gamin, je vais finir par me casser la gueule !

Je l'entends chercher, puis le craquement de l'allumette et une faible lueur se diffuse dans la pièce. Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt… Le gamin est assis sur son futon avec un de mes vieux T-shirts qui est dix fois trop grand pour lui et qui lui tombe sur les épaules, les cheveux totalement en vrac. Merde… il est… mignon, comme ça. Il a l'air encore plus fragile que dans le train.

Enfin, ça c'est avant que je vois l'espèce de rictus qu'il m'envoie. Parce que je vais surement pas appeler ça un _sourire._ C'est le truc le plus faux, le vide, le plus hypocrite que j'ai jamais vu, et pourtant je suis pas un fana des qualités de l'espèce humaine. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ?

- Tout va bien, Kuro-san ?

Hein ? C'est à moi que tu poses c'te question ? Tu crois que je vois pas tes yeux rouges et les traces de sel sur tes joues ?

- Te fous pas de moi.

- Pardon ?

J'arrive enfin jusqu'à lui et je me laisse tomber assis en tailleur sur le matelas. Ouch, il est plus fin que je le pensais ! Merde, je lui ai vraiment proposé ça ? Pfff, faut vraiment que je revois ce qu'il y a dans mes placards. Il me regarde sans comprendre. Evidemment que tu comprends pas, crétin, combien tu en as berné avec cette grimace !

- Arrête ça.

- Quoi ?

- Ta grimace, là. Enlève-moi ça. Ça m'énerve.

Ah, enfin ! Son faux sourire s'efface lentement et il baisse la tête. Quoi encore ? Je suis si horrible que ça ? Ou alors je lui fais peur ? Pourtant, il a pas hésité avant de venir ici ! Kami-sama, que ce gosse est compliqué, j'en ai mal au crâne… Je grogne encore une fois avant d'attraper son menton pour lui redresser la tête. Il se mordille la lèvre d'un air nerveux. Dieu qu'il m'agace quand il fait ça !

- Désolé. D'habitude… ça marche.

- Humpf… tu veux dire qu'on te fout la paix ?

Il hoche la tête. Non mais quel crétin. Franchement, pourquoi je l'ai ramassé, hein ? Je n'aime pas les hypocrites. Je n'aime pas les gens qui baissent les bras. Quand j'ai mal, quand j'en ai marre, quand ça m'énerve, je le crie ! Pas lui. Alors pourquoi je l'ai ramassé, hein ? … Je viens de réaliser que quand je parle de lui, on dirait que je parle d'une bestiole abandonnée que j'aurais trouvée dans un carton, au coin de la rue. Un de ces chatons sous la pluie qu'on voit dans les films à l'eau de rose. Mais c'est vrai qu'il ressemble un peu à un chaton…

Raah, voilà, je m'éloigne encore du sujet ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Et puis, pourquoi j'ai toujours pas lâché le gamin ?

- Tu pleurais ?

Et voilà, il détourne encore les yeux. Non mais je vous jure ! J'aurais presque envie de lui mettre des tartes ! Va falloir qu'il apprenne à s'assumer un peu celui-là… Juste au moment où je commence à perdre patience, il hoche encore une fois la tête, mais si peu que je ne le vois presque pas. Ben voilà, on y arrive…

- Et pourquoi tu te cachais alors ?

Il relève brusquement le menton, les yeux écarquillés. J'hausse les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à faire cette tête encore ?

- Je… ne dois pas pleurer. La seule fois où j'ai commencé à le faire, à cause de mes cauchemars, mon père m'a frappé. Après ça, la seule fois où je me suis permis de pleurer, c'était dans le train…

- Et est-ce que je t'en ai collé une, moi ?

Il hésite. C'est pourtant pas compliqué comme question ! Ça s'est passé il y a pas deux jours !

- … Non.

- Bon ben alors ? Si t'as envie de pleurer, pleure ! Si tu as envie de crier, crie ! Et si tu as envie de cogner… va plutôt chercher l'abruti d'à côté.

Il rit faiblement. Ben quoi ? Il a pas intérêt à essayer à me frapper _moi_, il va se faire mal. Et puis, pendant qu'il continue à rire, une larme s'échappe de son œil droit. Et puis une deuxième. Et une troisième. Et… Wow, c'est humain d'avoir autant d'eau dans le corps ? C'est même plus des larmes, c'est un torrent. Avec les sanglots et les petits reniflements qui vont avec. Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Je peux pas lui dire d'arrêter, je vais avoir l'air con !

Je pousse un soupir avant de me tourner et d'appuyer mon dos contre le mur. Je lâche son menton pour poser ma main sur sa nuque et j'appuie dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sa tête sur mes genoux, malgré sa faible résistance. Un chaton, je dis. Il hésite encore quelques secondes, puis je sens sa main se crisper sur mon jean et il pleure encore plus.

Nouveau grognement de ma part. J'ai jamais été doué pour consoler les gens. Il n'y a qu'à voir avec ma petite sœur, chaque fois qu'elle tombait, c'était la voisine qui venait s'occuper d'elle. Mais bon, si ce qui a marché la dernière fonctionne encore… Je remonte doucement ma main jusqu'à sa tête et j'enroule quelques unes de ses mèches blondes autour de mes doigts. Ça a l'air de le calmer légèrement, puisque ses sanglots se font moins violents… Bizarre. Je suis sûr que j'ai dû lui arracher un ou deux cheveux dans la manœuvre, j'ai pas les mains les plus douces du monde. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, elles lui plaisent. Ce gamin est vraiment étrange.

Ses cheveux toujours noués à mes phalanges, je lui caresse le crâne du bout des doigts. Sa respiration s'apaise encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus du tout. Merde. Il vient de s'endormir sur mes genoux. Et je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ? Bon, je peux toujours le pousser et repartir me coucher, mais… Raah, fait chier à la fin.

J'attrape l'oreiller que l'autre a joyeusement délaissé pour le caler dans mon dos, ramène la couverture lui et souffle la bougie. Tant qu'à rester là un bon moment, autant s'installer comme il faut ! Je ne retire pas tout de suite ma main de ses cheveux. Pas avant d'être _sûr_ qu'il soit _profondément _endormi.

Je crois que je vais finir par ramener un vrai chaton chez moi. Juste comme ça.

Et faut que j'aille voir la sorcière alcoolique demain.

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Vilà… Assez difficile a écrire, du point de vue de Kuro… :S j'espère que ça vous aura quand même satisfait !**

**Ensuite, c'est à voir… si vous êtes trèèèèès gentils – et si je suis encore cruche -_-' – je continuerai – sûrement – en alternant les deux POV…**

**See you soon^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon… n'allez pas croire que c'est parce que vous ne m'avez pas laissé assez de reviews que j'ai autant tardé mais juste que j'ai eu une panne d'inspi… A laquelle j'ai finalement remédié ! Alors voilààà !**

**Y a pas à dire, je suis définitivement plus à l'aise avec Fye, mais je promets que je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour Kuro !**

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

La vieille radio que j'ai trouvé au fond d'un placard grésille sur la table et je me surprends à siffloter l'air qui passe en ce moment. Il fait exceptionnellement beau pour un jour d'avril. Je n'ai pas fait un seul cauchemar cette nuit. Le petit boulot que j'ai depuis trois jours à la boutique se passe bien. Et je vis ici depuis une semaine et demie. Je me sens… bien. Je me sens vraiment bien. Un sourire flotte sur mon visage depuis un long moment déjà et je n'arrive pas à la faire disparaître.

Je fais la cuisine. Kurogané n'avait pas menti, il ne sait vraiment pas tenir une maison ! J'ai passé les trois premiers jours à récurer tous les pièces de fond en comble. Un vrai chantier ! Pyuuu, j'ai cri que je n'en aurai jamais fini… Des montagnes de poussière tout partout ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça ! Bon, j'avoue que je suis un tantinet maniaque sur les bords, mais personne n'est parfait. En tout cas, ça a au moins eu le mérite de m'empêcher de penser. A l'accident. A ma fuite. A mon père.

Aucun avis de recherche n'a été lancé. Rien à la télé, ni à la radio, ni même dans les journaux. Pas un seul mot sur ma disparition. Il doit être soulagé de ne plus me voir. Après tout, moi je suis bien content d'avoir échappé à tout ça ! Ici, les gens ne me regardent pas de travers, même si j'ai débarqué du jour au lendemain, même si je suis le seul à avoir les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus… En même temps, c'est peut-être parce que je suis avec Kuro-toutou. Kyaaa, il fait peur à tout le monde ici ! Il s'est mis à hurler après Wata-kun l'autre jour, il était… A-DO-RA-BLE !

Je glousse. Non, je ne suis pas masochiste- enfin je ne crois pas – mais je l'ai vraiment trouvé très drôle. Il courrait partout en brandissant un sabre et en criant… Mon premier fou rire dans cette maison ! Surtout que Kuro-Kuro s'est encore plus énervé et il a commencé à me courser aussi ! Et il n'a pas apprécié que je sois plus rapide que lui !

Je souris encore plus. C'est fou comme je me sens léger cet après-midi. Quand je repense à l'état dans lequel il m'a trouvé dans le train… Non pas que ce soit fini. J'arrive à penser plus clairement maintenant, mais ce n'est pas toujours une bonne chose. Souvent, je revois l'échafaud s'effondrer, la main de Yui se poser sur mon torse pour me repousser, le sourire de ma mère, celui qui disait "ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien". Par contre, je n'entends jamais rien. A croire que mes oreilles s'étaient bouchées à ce moment…

Je me suis immobilisé. Non, il ne faut pas ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai dit que je serai de bonne humeur. Je pourrais pleurer demain, ou même cette nuit. Je remets à émincer mes champignons. Kuro n'aime pas tout ce qui est sucré, alors que chez moi on adorait ça, alors je me suis mis au salé et à la cuisine traditionnelle. Et il a l'air d'aimer ça, même s'il ne me le dit pas ! Heureusement que je commence à maîtriser le Kuro-décryptage, parce que les grognements d'homme des cavernes…

La porte d'entrée claque. Je sursaute. Il est en avance. Ce n'est pas normal. D'habitude, il rentre au moins une demi heure plus tard. Ma gorge se serre. Mon cœur commence à s'emballer. Pourquoi est-il là ? Je suis que c'est lui, j'ai reconnu sa façon de jeter son grand manteau sur le dossier du canapé. Je déglutis péniblement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a retrouvé ma trace ? Est-ce qu'il a eu des ennuis à cause de moi ? Est-ce qu'il s'est rendu compte que me garder n'était pas une bonne idée ?

Je me force à inspirer profondément. Ma bonne humeur s'est envolée… Mais après tout, peut-être que je me fais des idées. Je _dois _me faire des idées. Mon couteau se remet lentement à bouger et je lutte pour lancer un "Tadaïma" joyeux. Son grognement habituel en réponse me rassure et je respire plus librement. Il m'a fait peur pour rien, mon chien de garde préféré ! Mon sourire revient au grand galop. Maintenant, je suis intrigué… Je lance la machine à cuire le riz avant de passer la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

- Comment s'est passé ta journée, Kuro-pon ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Je souris encore plus. Tout va bien. Tout est comme d'habitude. Et je suis de plus en plus curieux. Je plisse un peu les yeux pour mieux scruter sa silhouette. Peut-être que je pourrais trouver un indice juste en le regardant… Pyuuu, j'ai trouvé ! Il ne se sert pas de son bras gauche ! Il tient quelque chose ? Non, son bras pend le long de son corps. D'ailleurs, il a noué un mouchoir autour de sa main, blanc et rouge… Rouge ? Je surgis d'un bond.

- Kuro-san ! Tu es blessé ? !

Il grogne en levant les yeux au ciel et ramène sa main vers lui. Je lui attrape le poignet pour défaire le mouchoir… Oh mon Dieu…

- C'est rien, une lame qui a sauté. Une égratignure.

Ça ? ! Une égratignure ? ! Il rigole ! La coupure doit faire toute la largeur de sa paume, mais avec tout le sang je n'arrive pas à voir. J'ai la gorge sèche. Le sol commence à tanguer sous mes pieds. J'ai des sueurs froides dans le dos. Seigneur, je ne vais quand même pas m'évanouir ! Je ferme les yeux pour me concentre sur ma respiration et je serre plus fort son poignet. Je… je ne veux pas… que quelqu'un d'autre souffre… Je ne veux pas !

Je le tire brusquement vers la salle de bains. Le soigner ! Il faut que je le soigne ! Il ne faut pas qu'il ait mal ! Ce n'est que lorsque j'ouvre en grand le robinet sur sa main que je réalise peu à peu dans quelle situation je me trouve. D'abord, je n'aurais jamais pu traîner Kurogané jusqu'ici s'il ne s'était pas laissé faire. Il est capable d'être aussi raide qu'un roc quand il le veut.

Je sens son autre bras enroulé autour de ma taille. J'ai les mains qui tremblent. Pas que les mains en fait. J'ai la vue trouble. Je crois que je pleure… Je crois même que je sanglote. Zut, moi qui m'étais juré de tenir toute une journée… J'essaie de respirer plus calmement, mais tout ce que je réussi à faire c'est hoqueter misérablement.

L'étreinte de Kurogané se resserre un peu plus autour de moi. Ça me rassure un peu, mais je m'accroche quand même à son deuxième poignet en lui enfonçant mes ongles dans la peau. Il ne bouge pas. L'eau coule toujours, d'un rose plus pâle à présent. Je retrouve peu à peu mes esprits… pour réaliser qu'il me parle.

- … savais que j'aurais dû m'occuper de ça ailleurs, regarde-toi un peu ! Calme-toi bon sang, je te dis que ça va ! Ça coule beaucoup mais c'est rien, je peux toujours bouger les doigts ! Y a rien de grave alors ressaisis-toi !

- Ku… Kurogané…

- Ah, enfin tu réagis ! J'ai bien cru que tu allais me claquer entre les doigts ! Respire un bon ça va aller…

Je ferme les yeux en obéissant. Heureusement qu'il me tient, parce que sinon je me serais écroulé depuis longtemps… Mes mains finissent par se décrisper sur ses poignets. Il ne me lâche pas pour ôtant et coupe l'eau de sa main blessée.

- NON ! Ne l'utilise pas, il faut que je la soigne !

- Du calme, gamin, ça va…

Je me retrouve assis sur la lunette des toilettes dans comprendre comment. Kurogané se retourne pour attraper une trousse de secours mais je lui arrache des mains dès que je la vois.

- Je le fais !

- Attends. Tu trembles tellement que tu vas arriver à rien comme ça ! Je peux le faire. Respire. Calme.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais il me lance un regard noir et je la referme aussitôt. Il a raison, je ne vais lui servir à rien. Je ne sers jamais à rien de toute façon. Je suis incapable de protéger ma mère et mon frère. Je suis incapable de consoler ou même de comprendre mon père. Je suis incapable d'aider celui qui m'a sauvé.

Doucement, pour ne pas faire de bruit, je ramène mes talons contre mes fesses et je pose mon front sur mes genoux. Si je ne peux pas l'aider pour l'instant, je peux au moins faire ce qu'il m'a demandé. Inspire… Expire… Inspire… Une main se pose sur ma tête, me faisant sursauter. Kurogané est accroupi devant moi. Il me montre sa paume bandée.

- Là. Tu vois, ça va.

Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, j'ai déjà attrapé son poignet et j'ai posé mes lèvres sur son bandage. Oh oh… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça ? ! Je le lâche aussitôt, les joues brûlantes. Déjà que mes yeux me démangeaient à cause de mes larmes…

- Pardon ! C'est juste que… Yui faisait tout le temps ça quand je me faisais mal. C'est un… bisou magique… Pour ne plus avoir mal… Désolé…

Il grogne. Aaah, j'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Mais… je… Sa main se pose à nouveau sur ma tête… et j'écarquille les yeux. _Il vient de m'embrasser sur le front. _HEIN ? ? Je me fige. Pourtant je ne rêve pas. Je sens bien ses lèvres pressées contre ma peau, un peu maladroitement. Comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude…

Kurogané se recule. Je jurerai qu'il a rougit… Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

- Hmpf… merci. Je t'ai dit c'était pas grave. Ça va vite guérir. Alors arrête de faire cette tête, ok ?

J'acquiesce sans rien dire. Je me trouve ridicule maintenant. Cette crise de panique… Il n'allait pas mourir quand même ! Et puis, étant donné son travail, c'est normal qui se blesse ! Ce n'est surement pas première fois, et pas la dernière… Mais pourtant, j'ai toujours du mal à calmer ma respiration et mes mains tremblent toujours.

Kurogané soupire et m'attire contre lui. Je me retrouve avec le front posé sur son épaule, les doigts accrochés à son T-shirt et sa main dans les cheveux. Il a l'air tendu.

- Je vais bien. Alors calme-toi.

- Oui…

- Faudra juste que je fasse attention la prochaine fois. Tu pourras rajouter dans ta lecture "maladroit".

Je ris faiblement. Ses ongles frôlent parfois la peau de mon crâne. Je ne sais pas s'il le fait exprès, mais ça me fait du bien. Je ferme les yeux. Son odeur est un peu forte, puisqu'il n'a pas pris sa douche en revenant du boulot, mais elle est rassurante aussi. Je le laisse me bercer pendant quelques minutes en silence. Je sais que j'ai bien fait de partir. Parce qu'ici, je me sens chez moi. Même si je ne suis pas ici depuis longtemps. Et, puis, mes mains ont déjà commencé à marquer !

- Kuro-san…

- Quoi ?

- Le riz va brûler.

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Alors ? Vous aimez toujours ? si c'est le cas, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour que je continue…**

**(je n'ai pas DU TOUT l'impression de me lancer dans le chantage !^^)**

**See you soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tarataratata ! Vous l'attendiez tous eeeeet… !**

**Bon, ok, je me calme… en tout cas, voilà la suite^^**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

J'arrive pas à dormir. Ma main n'arrêt pas de me lancer, même si j'ai juré au gamin que tout allait bien. Fait chier, je vais avoir du mal à bosser avec ça ! Y a bien le petit-fils du prêtre qui vient me donner un coup de main après ses cours, mais hors de question qu'il s'approche de mes outils personnels ! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse mettre la touche final à un travail ! De toute façon, Domeki est incapable de graver la lune sans me péter la lame.

J'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est. Peut-être deux, trois heures du mat. Ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas eu d'insomnies. C'te galère… Et le pire, c'est que je peux pas me lever ! Je suis couché sur le dos, trop loin pour chopper un bouquin ou même une allumette pour ma bougie – ouais, je sais, mais j'ai horreur de me réveiller avec ces foutues lumières électriques, ça me fout de mauvaise humeur –, je peux pas m'asseoir et je peux même pas me tourner ! Tout ça à cause du gamin !

Non, parce qu'il dort avec moi en ce moment. Juste avant d'aller se coucher, il m'a jeté un coup d'œil, alors qu'il était devant sa chambre… Kami-sama, je pense qu'il n'était même pas conscient de la tête qu'il avait à ce moment-là. Comme si j'allais mourir ou disparaître pendant la nuit. Comment voulez-vous que je le laisse seul quand il me regarde comme ça ?

Résultat, ce blondinet est à moitié couché sur moi, la tête juste à l'emplacement de mon cœur et les deux poings serrés sur mon T-shirt. C'est franchement embarrassant. Mais il s'est installé comme ça dès qu'il s'est endormi, et impossible de le déloger sans le réveiller ! Et pour qu'il me fasse une autre crise de larmes, non merci ! Alors je l'ai laissé faire. De toute façon, il est tellement gringalet qu'il n'est pas si lourd que ça.

Sa respiration est calme. On dirait même qu'il sourit légèrement. Au moins, il n'a pas plus cet air terrorisé qu'il a essayé de me cacher toute la soirée. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver quand il fait comme si tout allait bien ! Mais bon, j'ai quand même l'impression qu'il progresse. Il n'essaie plus de se cacher quand il pleure la nuit. Je sais toujours pas quoi faire dans ces moments-là, mais le lendemain matin il a une meilleure tête.

Enfin, pour l'instant, il est tranquille. J'aime bien le voir comme ça. Quand il arrête de sauter dans tous les sens en braillant. Quand il se pose pour une fois et qu'il sourit vraiment. Il est mignon comme ça… Oui, je le trouve mignon, et alors ! J'ai plus de problème avec ça, alors le premier qui en a un je lui fous mon poing dans la gueule ! C'est clair pour tout le monde ? … Parfait ! Ce gosse a fait craquer toutes mes défenses et je l'assume ! Par contre, il est hors de question que je le lui dise. Il est trop fragile encore pour ça. On verra plus tard. Quand j'aurais moins de soucis en tête.

Comme là, par exemple, cette foutue blessure. Kami-sama, je sais pas ce qui m'a retenu d'étrangler ce sale type sur le champ… Evidemment que ce n'est pas une lame qui a sauté qui m'a fait ça ! Aucune lame n'a jamais sauté et ne sautera jamais entre mes mains ! Je suis un professionnel, et le meilleur de la région !

C'était pas un accident. Mais ça, c'était hors de question que je le dise au gamin. Nan mais sérieux, il se prend la tête toute la journée parce qu'il est persuadé qu'il est un poids pour moi ici, que je vais le foutre dehors d'un jour à l'autre, alors arriver en lui disant "c'est ton paternel qui s'est amusé à me faire ça"… Déjà qu'il était pas bien tout à l'heure, mais là il me claque définitivement entre les doigts !

Parce que oui, c'est son géniteur qui s'est pointé à mon atelier cet aprem. Et vu ce que j'ai vu, plutôt crever que d'appeler ce type son "père". En plus, ils ne se ressemblent pas franchement. Peut-être pour la silhouette, ils sont tous les deux minces et pas super grands, mais ça va pas plus loin. L'autre a les yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux, mais avec une lueur de folie à l'intérieur. Et un air froid… C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me donne des frissons !

Déjà, il avait pas fait un pas dans la forge que je pouvais pas le blairer. Et je fais confiance à mon instinct. Ce mec était dangereux, il n'avait rien à faire là. Déjà que j'aime pas être aimable, là j'ai été carrément agressif.

_**Flash back**_

_- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?_

_- Bonjour._

_- Je vous ai posé une question. Si vous avez rien à foutre dans les parages, dégagez, j'ai du boulot._

_- Vous êtes Kurogané._

_Ce n'était pas une question. Le forgeron reposa son marteau avec un grognement sourd et fusilla son visiteur indésirable des yeux._

_- Et alors ? Z'avez un problème avec ça ?_

_- Vous avez mon fils._

_Kurogané se figea. Puis, très lentement, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et croisa les bras sur sa large poitrine. Ce qui ne sembla pas plus impressionner le père de Fye._

_- Rendez-le-moi._

_- Non._

_- Vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui._

_- Il sera majeur dans quelques semaines. Et si vous vous préoccupiez vraiment de lui, ça fait longtemps que vous l'auriez cherché. Et trouvé. Donc vous non plus vous n'avez aucun droit._

_- C'est mon fils. Légalement, j'ai tout les droits sur lui. Ce n'est pas moi qu'on accusera d'enlèvement._

_- Rien à foutre. Si je le veux vraiment, je peux le planquer dans ces montagnes et tous les flics du monde ne le retrouveront pas. Les gens d'ici m'aideront. Vous pouvez crever plutôt que de le ramener avec vous._

_C'était le mot "crever" qui avait mis le feu aux poudres. Ce qui n'était qu'une étrange lueur dans la pupille noire de l'homme enfla démesurément et Kurogané eut tout juste le temps de lever le bras pour se protéger. Il avait fait une erreur de débutant. Il n'avait pas surveillé les mains de ce type alors qu'ils étaient dans un endroit truffé d'objets tranchants. Résultat, sa propre main se referma sur la lame du couteau que ce type avait attrapé. Il avait croisé son regard… et un frisson d'appréhension remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Alors qu'il lui en fallait beaucoup pour l'impression. Le père de Fye siffla :_

_- Il est à moi. Il a tué ceux que j'aimais. Alors c'est à lui de souffrir. Il est à moi. Et je le reprendrais._

_Aussi vite qu'il avait bondit sur lui, l'homme recula. Le couteau tomba sur le sol avec un tintement métallique alors que Kurogané enveloppait rapidement sa main dans un mouchoir qui traînait dans sa poche. L'autre sortit une petite carte de visite qu'il posa sur un plan de travail avant de tourner les talons et de sortir sans un mot. Le forgeron avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil au numéro de téléphone et au lieu qu'il lui avait laissé. Ashura-Ô Flowright._

_**Fin Flash-Back**_

Bordel, mais j'aurais aussi bien fait de poser sa sale tronche sur mon enclume et la frapper avec mon marteau ! Rien que d'y repenser, j'ai les doigts qui me démangent… J'ai envie de cogner dans quelque chose ! Sauf que tout mon corps c'est crispé et que le môme toujours affalé sur moi l'a sentit. Il se raidit lui aussi et ses poings se resserrent sur mon T-shirt.

Merde. Je me force à me détendre et je pose ma main sur sa tête pour le calmer lui aussi. Ça a toujours un effet immédiat sur lui, ce serait presque marrant… Et, bon, d'accord, ça me plaît aussi. Uniquement quand il me voit pas ! Mais il a les cheveux super doux. J'aime bien les sentir glisser entre mes doigts. Je fais attention de pas trop les accrocher, même si ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. J'ai pas envie qu'il finisse chauve à cause de moi ! Déjà qu'i' y a pas beaucoup de blonds dans le coin… D'ailleurs, tout le monde l'adore en partie pour ça.

Un soupir un peu tremblant lui échappe et il se blottit un peu plus contre moi… MERDE ! J'aime pas quand il fait ça ! J'arrive à peu près à gérer quand il dort, mais il faut pas qu'il fasse ça ! Comment je suis sensé réagir moi, hein ? J'ai jamais eu l'habitude des contacts, une horreur. Enfin, il n'a pas l'air de se réveiller… Mes épaules se relâchent un peu… juste avant que j'entende ce qu'il vient de murmurer.

- Papa…

Oh merde. Merde merde merde… Il est en train de pleurer dans son sommeil ! Comme si j'en avais pas assez pendant la journée ! J'hésite un moment, avant d'appuyer un peu plus ma main sur sa tête, histoire de le tenir un peu plus près de moi – ce serait presque inutile vu comment il s'accroche à moi – et je passe doucement mon autre bras autour de lui.

- Shhh…

J'ai l'air ridicule, mais ma frangine faisait ça avec les chats errants au fond du jardin quand on était gosses. Et le pire, c'est que ça marche ! Il est vraiment humain, ce gamin ?

- Ça va aller, gamin… Je te jure qu'il mettra pas la main sur toi. Tu peux rester ici. Ça va aller. Alors arrête maintenant.

Il a encore quelques larmes, puis pousse un nouveau soupir de soulagement avant de se calmer. Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je donnerai pas pour avoir un verre de saké à portée de main, là tout de suite… Dans quelle galère est-ce que je me suis encore fourré moi, hein ? Entre ma main qui brûle et cette histoire qui me tombe dessus, je suis pas prêt de réussir à m'endormir…

Machinalement, ma main continue de caresser ses cheveux. Oui, ma main, je le fais pas exprès ! Mais bon, si je dors pas, je peux au moins me reposer. Et faut bien l'avouer, c'est reposant de l'avoir contre moi. Par contre, il y a quand même quelque chose qui me gêne encore…

Pourquoi ce malade a dit que Fye _avait tué _ceux qu'il aimait ?

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Hum… serait-ce une fin sadique ?**

**En tout cas, toute cette histoire commence à prendre une tournure intéressante, j'aime bien l'écrire…**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Et avec Kuro, je me débrouille mieux ou c'est toujours moyen ?**

**J'attends vos commentaires, comme toujours…**

**See you soon !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mm, c'est pas bon ça. Je rappelle qu'au départ cette fiction était sensée être un OS ! Ce qui est définitivement tombé à l'eau… Enfin, pas grave, ça plait de l'écrire ! Et j'ose espérer qu'elle vous plaît aussi…**

**Voici donc le chapitre 5 !**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kuro-Kuro est à la maison ! Avec moi ! D'accord, ce n'est pas par plaisir, et il ne peut pas faire grand-chose, mais au moins il reste avec moi. Même s'il râle tout le temps et qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à ce que je fais. De toute façon, ma patronne m'a donné la permission de rester m'occuper de lui si je l'aidais à cacher quelques bouteilles de saké… Et jamais Wata-kun n'ira les chercher là où je les ai mises ! Pyuu !

En attendant, ça m'a permis de me remettre à jour dans le linge et le ménage. Non pas que j'étais en retard, mais avec mon nouveau boulot j'avais un temps moins de temps pour ça. Je suis donc à genoux dans le salon, en train de repasser quelques T-shirts qu'il m'a achetés – je suis quand même arrivé sans rien d'autre que les vêtements que j'avais sur le dos, une trousse de crayons et un cahier. Quand j'y repense, je suis vraiment parti n'importe comment… et tant mieux !

Kurogané lit le journal juste à côté. Ça fait trois jours qu'il s'est blessé et je crois que l'inaction commence à lui peser. Il a les sourcils froncés et il grommelle dans sa barbe. Je souris. Il est mignon quand il est tout bougon comme ça ! Je me mords la joue pour ne pas pouffer. C'est agréable, un silence comme ça, c'est reposant, je n'ai pas envie de le briser.

Alors je me tais et je souris. Si je m'écoutais, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais sauté sur Kuro-pi pour lui faire un câlin ! Sauf que si je fais ça, même s'il a qu'une seule main je vais vite faire connaissance avec le mur ! Enfin non, peut-être pas, mais j'ai pas envie de tester. Il n'aime pas trop qu'on le surprenne et même s'il ne me fait pas mal, il va être fâché…

Avec Yui, je n'aurais pas hésité. Mon frère était si calme, si doux, il laisser passer toutes mes excentricités. Je pouvais me jeter à son cou à n'importe quel moment, n'importe où, il ne disait jamais rien et il me serrait dans ses bras. C'était rassurant. Bon, c'était mon frère aussi, donc il ne se privait pas pour me taquiner, mais on ne s'est jamais disputés. C'était impossible. Yui, c'était… mon autre moi ! Mon reflet dans le miroir ! Ma mère disait en riant qu'on aurait se raser juste en se regardant l'un l'autre… Sauf que je n'ai jamais eu besoin de me raser. Bizarre pour un type de vingt ans, hein ?

Tout ces souvenirs ne sont plus aussi douloureux qu'avant. Evidemment, ils ne me donnent toujours pas envie de rire ou de chanter, mais au moins j'ai arrêté de pleurer à chaque fois. Depuis que je suis ici. Chez moi… Aaargh, non ! C'est encore trop tôt pour penser ça. Je ne crois plus qu'il me remettra dans un train, mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. Je veux rester ici, vraiment ! Mais les étoiles n'ont pas l'air de veiller sur moi en ce moment, alors j'essaie de garder mes murs pour ne pas souffrir un peu plus.

Essaie, c'est bien le mot… Pff, je suis totalement désillusionné sur mon propre compte. Dire que j'en étais si fier, de mes murs ! Que j'avais réussi à berner tout mon entourage… Il suffit que Kurogané me regarde d'un air un peu grave pour qu'ils se fissurent aussitôt…

- Oï, gamin.

Je sursaute. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Kurogané a baissé son journal pour me fixer en fronçant encore plus les sourcils… Zut. Ça doit faire cinq bonnes minutes que je lisse la même chemise du plat de la main… Je lui fais une grimace qui se veut rassurante, même si je sais que je ne le trompe jamais.

- Kuro-pon ! Je me demandais si tu voulais que je te prépare du thé, comme tu ne peux pas…

- Raaah !

- Je prends ça pour un oui !

Je déguerpis aussitôt dans la cuisine. Je ne le fuis absolument pas ! C'est juste que je m'en veux un peux d'avoir gâché l'ambiance à cause de mes satanés coups de blues. Ça m'arrive moins souvent, mais quand même… C'est toujours quand il faut pas ! Dans ces moments-là, changer d'activités me permet de me changer les idées. Je prépare du thé autant pour Kuro-san que pour moi ! D'ailleurs, je n'en ai jamais bu autant que depuis que je suis là…

La bouilloire commence à siffler. Mon sourire est revenu, mes souvenirs sont retournés au fond de ma mémoire. Vive la cuisine ! Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper deux tasses. Ben oui, Kuro-wan est plus grand que moi, alors tout est en hauteur ! Il va vraiment falloir que je réorganise tout ça si c'est moi qui continue à utiliser cette pièce…

Un mouvement à travers la fenêtre me fait tourner la tête. Il y a deux lapins clandestins dans le jardin, un noir et un blanc. Kurogané ne les aime pas beaucoup alors que moi je les trouve trop mignons et que j'essaie de les voir dès que je peux…

Mais ce n'est pas un lapin. Un lapin n'a pas ce visage familier. Un lapin n'a pas ce sourire victorieux. Un lapin n'a pas ce regard terrifiant. J'entends quelque chose se brise au fond de moi, malgré les battements de mon cœur qui résonnent dans ma tête. Papa…

Il me sourit un peu plus, avant de disparaître de la vitre. Que fait-il ici ? Comment m'a-t-il retrouvé ? Depuis combien de temps est-il ici ? Est-ce qu'il va me ramener avec lui ? Est-ce que tout va recommencer comme avant ? Non… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas ! Pourquoi est-il ici ? !

Une brusque douleur dans le bras me fait sursauter. Kurogané est là. Il m'a attrapé par le bras. Ce bruit, tout à l'heure, c'était la tasse que j'ai dû laisser tomber…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qui était là ?

… Qui ? … Non… Non non non non NON ! ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas partir ! Je veux rester avec lui ! Je me jette sur lui. J'ai _besoin _de le toucher, de sentir sa chaleur, sa force. De savoir qu'il est _là_… Je ne veux pas repartir là-bas, sans lui ! Mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou, mes mains agrippent son T-shirt et mes jambes se croisent autour de sa taille. Non non non non…

Etonnamment, il ne me repoussa pas. Au contraire, il me serre contre lui, fort, en grognant. Enfin, peut-être qu'il me parle, mais je suis incapable de comprendre ce qu'il dit. Je sais que mes yeux sont écarquillés à m'en faire mal, sans pleurer, que je tremble comme une feuille, que je dois sûrement le serrer trop fort, mais je ne peux pas penser autre chose que : non non non non non…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté comme ça. Quand j'ai fini par reprendre mes esprits, Kurogané s'était assis sur le canapé et avait glissé sa main dans mes cheveux, l'autre continuant de me tenir contre lui. Malgré moi, mes doigts se crispent un peu plus sur le tissu, presque dans un spasme. Je ne veux pas le lâcher. Sa voix finit par me parvenir totalement, et non plus comme un bourdonnement indistinct et rassurant.

- … foutue banane je vais finir par la lui découper avec mon katana, tu vas voir qu'il va pas continuer à me faire chier avec sa connerie de régime équilibré cet espèce de…

Hein ? Un gloussement incontrôlé m'échappe. Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte là ?

- Kami-sama, me refais plus jamais ça ! Ça fait une heure que je parle dans le vide…

Une heure ?

- Pardon…

- Mouais, allez, respire maintenant. Il ne mettra plus les pieds dans les parages.

- Ta main…

- T'occupe.

Sa voix est assurée. Apaisante. Elle me fait du bien. Elle me bercerait presque. Je ferme les yeux. C'est mieux comme ça. Je peux me concentrer sur sa respiration tranquille, son odeur, sa chaleur, sa main qui continue à passer dans mes cheveux… Et ça me calme un peu plus. Un soupir m'échappe et mes doigts se desserrent légèrement.

- Merci…

Il ne répond rien, mais il s'installe un peu plus confortablement dans le canapé. Je réalise que mes bras et mes jambes sont toujours noués autour de lui. Je rougis aussitôt et je cache un peu plus mon visage dans son cou pour ne pas qu'il le voit.

- Est-ce que… je peux rester encore un peu comme ça ? S'il te plaît…

- Tu vas arrêter de poser des questions stupides, oui ? Reste tranquille. T'es en sécurité ici. Ton père ne t'approchera pas.

Je le sens se raidir brièvement contre moi, et je fais pareil. Mon père ? Comment sait-il que c'était lui ? Je suis sûr qu'il est partit avant que Kurogané arrive… Alors quand a-t-il pu le voir ? Pitié mon Dieu, ne me dîtes pas que… sa main…

Ma respiration recommence à s'accélérer. Mais Kuro-san appuie plus fort sur ma tête, mes forçant à revenir à la réalité. D'ailleurs ses doigts descendent doucement sur ma nuque et effleurent le petit carré de peau, juste au-dessus de la dernière vertèbre… Et… tout mon corps se détend brusquement et je me retrouve encore plus affalé contre lui, avec autant de force qu'une poupée de chiffons. Woah… Un léger frisson me parcourt quand ses ongles frôlent _cet _endroit. Je suis obligé de me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Qu'est-ce que c'est… ?

Kurogané ne le remarque pas – ou fait mine de ne pas le remarquer. Mais sa main remonte s'enrouler dans mes mèches.

- Ça va. T'occupe pas de ça non plus, je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul.

- Mais…

- Te mêle pas de ça gamin. Tout va bien se passer, je m'en charge. T'as pas besoin de te prendre la tête avec cette histoire. Il te touchera plus. Juré. … Tu veux quand même pas que j'accroche mon petit doigt au tien, comme les gosses ?

Malgré moi, je ris faiblement. C'est une idée intéressante. Je suis sûr que voir Kurogané faire un geste d'enfant doit être un sacré spectacle ! Mais ça voudrait dire le lâcher, et ça il en est hors de question.

- Non… Je… te fais confiance…

- Bon.

On reste encore un long moment comme ça. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps. Mais je crois que j'ai fini par somnoler. Je me sens bien là, voire même mieux que quand je me blottissais contre Yui. Peut-être parce qu'il est plus costaud… Je me sens toute petite chose à côté de lui, c'est agréable. Mes paupières se ferment doucement. Je vais vraiment m'endormir…

- Fye ?

Hm ? Tiens, c'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom… J'étouffe un bâillement et je me cale un peu mieux contre son épaule. Sa main dessine toujours des cercles dans mes cheveux. Je ne sais même pas s'il s'en rend compte… Je souris vaguement.

- Moui ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé avec ta famille ?

.~.~.~.OWARI.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire de le redire à ce stade-là ? On ne frappe pas l'auteur, on croise les doigts pour que je sois toujours aussi inspirée et et on me laisse ses impressions siouplé !^^**

**See you soon !**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE IMPORTANTE POUR LA SUITE**

**Arf… Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir été si longue, mais là j'avoue que la suite m'a posé quelques petits soucis… Je vous explique – histoire de ne pas trop me faire taper dessus. J'ignore si certains d'entre vous connaissent le même problème. Je sais que Pierre Bottero – paix à son âme – l'a présenté sous forme un peu amusante à la fin du premier tome d'**_**Ewilan**_** donc je pense que d'autres doivent l'avoir rencontré. C'est très simple : quand les personnages échappent à votre contrôle.**

**C'est chiant, pas vrai ? Ben voilà, c'est ce qu'il m'arrive. J'aime toujours écrire cette fiction, pas de soucis, mais l'histoire commençait à prendre une tournure un peu… bizarre, par rapport à ma toute première idée, mais j'avais beau tourner et retourner le problème dans ma tête, en parler à des amies, ****je n'avais pas d'autre solution, il fallait que ce soit comme ça****.**

**D'où le changement de genre et de rating. Donc désolée pour ceux et celles qui seraient déçus, mais je vous jure que j'ai longuement hésité !**

**Enfin, bonne lecture quand même !^^**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Merde. Je n'aurais pas dû demander ça. Comme le gosse dormait à moitié, je pensais que ça passerait tout seul… Ben non. Il s'est complètement crispé. Plus raide qu'une planche de bois ! Tss, j' vous jure… J'essaie de le serrer un peu plus fort contre moi, mais il résiste. C'est bien la première fois.

Et c'est qu'il fait pas semblant en plus, l'oisillon ! Il a enfin lâché mon T-shirt pour plaquer ses mains sur mes épaules et me repousser de toutes ses forces. Dommage pour lui, j'en ai beaucoup plus. Et c'est pas comme ça qu'il va réussir à se débarrasser de moi.

- Oh non gamin, tu restes là.

- C'est rien, Kurogané ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Un accident ! C'était un accident !

Et ma sœur en tutu rose. Kami-sama, quand est-ce qu'il va comprendre que je ne l'accuse pas ! D'accord, c'était un accident, mais il y a quelque chose qu'il me cache. Je sais, d'habitude je m'en fous du passé des autres, sauf que là c'est différent. C'est lui. Il n'arrive pas à se bouger tout seul. Il essaie, ça ce voit, mais pour l'instant il ne peut pas y arriver vraiment. Et moi je ne suis pas patient, merde à la fin !

- Je sais.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai tué, il faut me croire ! Jamais j'aurais pu faire ça !

- Je sais.

Je le sens encore trembler contre moi, mais il a l'air de faire de gros efforts pour se calmer. Ses doigts se détachent un à un de mon T-shirt. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit faire là ? Il essaie une nouvelle fois de se relever et sa voix résonne horriblement enthousiaste. Fausse. Que j'ai envie de le frapper quand il fait ça !

- Désolé pour cette crise… Ça a dû me secouer un peu plus que je le pensais, mais ça va aller maintenant ! Je vais préparer le repas ! Tu dois avoir faim, non ?

- Arrête de raconter des conneries. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, vraiment, ça ne va pas t'intéresser, et puis c'est inutile de ressasser tout ça à présent, il faut aller de l'avant, c'est ce que…

Ok, ok. J'ai dû trop le lui dire. Chier… Pourtant, on n'en a pas beaucoup parlé Peut-être que j'aurais dû mieux m'exprimer… Ha ha, la bonne blague. Je sais pas comment faire, moi ! J'ai jamais su parler ! Mais en attendant, il est hors de question que je le laisse s'échapper plus longtemps.

- Minute, gamin. On va reprendre de zéro.

- C'est vraiment pas la peine, Kuro-san…

- Ta gueule. Enfin non, tu vas parler, mais avant tu m'écoutes deux minutes. Faut pas ressasser le passé, ok, j' le dis assez souvent. Mais faut le comprendre. Faut l'accepter. Faut… Rah, merde ! Pour oublier, tu comprends ? Bordel, c'est la dernière fois que je joue les psys avec toi ! La prochaine fois, t'iras voir ma sœur ! Tu sais, tout ce qu'on dit comme quoi en parler à quelqu'un ça aide…

- … Tu ne te fâcheras pas comme mon père ?

Je grogne. Franchement, il m'a déjà vu me mettre en colère ? Bon, à part contre l'autre employé de la boutique. Et contre ces saloperies de bestioles dans mon jardin. Et contre ce client la semaine dernière. Et… bon, il m'a déjà vu me mettre en colère _après lui_ ? Je râle souvent, mais quand même ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ressembler à ce malade mental ?

Le gamin prend une grande inspiration. Ses mains sont retournées sur mon T-shirt, encore plus crispées qu'avant. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais pouvoir le jeter, il va être complètement déformé.

- On… était sortis faire du shopping un samedi matin. Maman et Yui aimaient bien faire ça, et moi je jouais la poupée géante. Une fois, Yui m'avait même fait des couettes !

Des couettes ? Je ne veux même pas imaginer ça. Quoique… il doit être mignon… Oh, c'est pas le moment là ! Je suis sûr qu'il fait exprès de changer de sujet pour m'embrouiller ! Je grogne encore une fois et il rit faiblement, comme forcé. J'en étais sûr. Le petit saligaud !

- On avait cassé les pieds à ma mère pour qu'elle nous achète des bonbons et elle avait fini par céder. Les bonbons à la cannelle et au sucre roux de Miko-san sont les meilleurs de tout le pays ! Tu connais ? Elle les fait caraméliser juste à côté du fois de bois et ensuite elle…

- Gamin.

- … La rue principale était bloquée à cause de travaux alors on a pris un raccourci. On le connaissait par cœur ce passage avec Yui, on le prenait toujours quand on sortait de cours parce qu'on pouvait y faire ce qu'on voulait sans gêner personne. Et là aussi, on a commencé à se courir après. C'était juste pour jouer ! Maman était devant. Elle disait souvent qu'elle ne voulait pas rester avec nous dans ces moments-là parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir deux maternelles comme fils… mais c'était pour rire !

Il s'arrête un moment. Enfin, sa voix est tellement tendue qu'elle commençait à dériver dans les aigus hystériques, donc je crois qu'il essaie de se maîtriser. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment ça encore. En même temps, pas sûr qu'avoir le visage caché dans mon cou l'aide franchement à ne pas se refaire le film. J'attrape une poignée de ses cheveux que je tire doucement – manquerait plus que je les arrache aussi ! – pour lui relever la tête, mais il s'accroche encore plus à moi.

- Tu as dis que tu ne te fâcherais pas !

- Je ne suis pas fâché. Je veux juste te voir. Continue. Vous jouiez, et puis ?

Il a l'air d'hésiter encore une seconde, puis se décale légèrement. Bon, c'est déjà mieux. Pas tout à fait ça, puisqu'il baisse la tête que je peux pas voir ces yeux, mais on peut pas tout avoir.

- Yui a couru pour se cacher derrière Maman. Il faisait toujours ça quand je commençais à le chatouiller. Maman a rit elle aussi. Et… il y avait une maison dans la ruelle qui faisait repeindre sa façade. Il n'y avait pas d'ouvriers, mais l'échafaud était toujours là. Et… l'épaule de Yui… l'a heurté quand il est passé à côté. J'allais l'attraper. J'ai vu les tuyaux trembler, et puis un des écrous a sauté, et puis une planche est tombée, et puis tout s'est penché, et Maman qui souriait toujours et Yui qui riait, et puis ils l'ont vu, et puis moi je ne pouvais rien faire et puis…

- Gamin !

K'so, qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ! Je l'attrape par les épaules et je le secoue. Une fois. Fort. Un peu trop, peut-être, parce que j'entends sa nuque craquer douloureusement. Il sursaute en relevant la tête. Ses pupilles sont complètement dilatées au milieu de ses yeux écarquillés. Sans larmes. Mais on dirait qu'il me voit.

- C'était un accident, tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Je sais mais… pourquoi moi je n'ai rien eu ? Pourquoi Yui m'a sauvé ? Je ne voulais pas !

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Enfin si, j'ai envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui dire que justement il doit vivre pour eux deux, mais je sais pas _comment _lui dire. Alors je me contente de le regarder. Il prend à nouveau une grande inspiration qui fait trembler tout son corps. Bon, au moins il n'a pas l'air parti pour me faire une crise d'hystérie… Tant mieux.

- Merci…

- Arrête tes conneries. Tu te sens mieux ?

Il hoche timidement la tête. Ben voilà ! Si j'avais su, je l'aurais fait parler plus tôt… Mouais, pas sûr que j'aurais pu vraiment tout comprendre, ou m'intéresser autant à ça. Je le tiens toujours par les épaules. De toute façon, je suis sûr que si je le lâche, il s'écroule. Ça fait beaucoup de choses pour une seule soirée.

Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi son paternel le tient pour responsable. Ok, je veux bien croire qu'il ait pu lui en vouloir les trois premières secondes d'être resté en vie alors qu'il venait de perdre sa femme et un fils. Mais il lui restait un enfant, bordel ! Je sais pas mais, dans ce cas il aurait dû se tourner vachement vers lui ! C'est ce qu'on fait dans ces moments-là, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il a l'air de le détester autant ? Merde, si l'accident lui avait fait péter les plombs, les flics ou les toubibs auraient dû le remarquer et l'enfermer !

Je fronce les sourcils. Aussitôt, je sens le gamin se raidir sous mes paumes. Ah, il a dû comprendre. Et il me cache encore quelque chose. En fait, c'est ce qu'il me cache depuis le début, je crois. Et il murmure :

- S'il te plaît Kurogané, pas ça…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pas ça… Pas ce soir. S'il te plaît.

- Si c'est pas ce soir, essaie pas de me faire croire que tu vas me le dire un autre moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé d'autre ?

- Je… peux pas. S'il te plait !

Et merdre, le voilà qui recommence à se débattre. Pas avec beaucoup d'énergie, mais ça m'agace quand même. Il est pénible à la fin ! Puisque je lui dis et je lui redis que je ne fâcherai pas ! Cette fois-ci, je l'attrape par les poignets. Il grimace, mais là j'en ai rien à foutre. Je _veux _savoir ce qu'il se passe !

- Arrête un peu maintenant et dis-moi tout !

- Non !

- Bordel, est-ce que tu as franchement eu l'impression que je m'étais fâché, ou que je t'avais jugé responsable ? !

- Non, mais ce n'est pas ça !

- Alors quoi, merde !

Il redresse brusquement la tête, et son regard est sérieux. Je l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Un peu désespéré, oui, dans le train – et d'ailleurs il l'a l'air aussi maintenant – triste, plus optimiste, mélancolique, mais jamais grave à ce point. Quoi, il va quand même pas me dire que suite à ça il a étouffé sa grand-mère avec les poils de ses chats ?

J'ai beau me dire des conneries, je n'aime pas ça. Surtout quand il murmure.

- Si je te le dis, toi aussi tu vas me haïr, et je vais devoir partir.

- Ça, t'en sais strictement rien. C'est moi qui décide ici.

- Kurogané… je n'aime pas les femmes.

… Hein ? Moi non plus j'aime pas les nanas, ça braille pour un rien, ça prend toujours vachement de place et y a pas plus hypocrite, mais je vois pas le rapport… Oh. Ok. J'ai compris. Et il a peur que je l'envoie bouler pour _ça _? Il me regarde toujours avec cette même tête. J'hausse un sourcil. Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire pourquoi ça me donne un peu chaud ? D'accord, je l'aime bien mais… Bref, c'est pas le moment.

- Tu pourrais être zoophile avec les lapins d'à côté que j'en aurais rien à cirer. C'est pour ça que ton père t'en veut ?

Il ricane amèrement, presque désabusé. J'aime vraiment pas quand il a cette expression…

- Si ce n'était que ça, ce serait trop simple…

- Alors quoi ?

Le gamin se mordille encore la lèvre. Il va se décider, oui ? Il a commencé à parler, il peut pas s'arrêter maintenant !

- Tu me jures que tu ne haïras pas après ?

- Bien sûr que non, crétin.

- Je… Il me déteste parce que… je voulais coucher avec mon frère.

.~.~.~. OWARI .~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Hum… voilà. ****Ç****a me change, étant donné que je n'aime pas écrire des histoires trop sérieuses – même s'il y a toujours un happy end, bisounours powa ! – mais d'un autre côté c'est aussi intéressant… J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant ! Sinon, dîtes-le moi !**

**Quand à tous ceux qui m'ont fait remarquer que je commençais à tomber dans les standards – argh, le cauchemar, mais oui je l'avais remarqué – et que ce serait bien que j'inverse un peu les rôles, c'est prévu aussi ! D'ici la fin du chapitre prochain, ou lui suivant !**

**Hum… quoi d'autre… Ah oui ! Comme je le disais plus haut, je suis un peu "contrainte" par mes personnages pour lui suite, mais je n'aime pas franchement les histoires d'inceste… surtout entre frères donc je vais le retourner un peu à la sauce. Je suis soumise, ok, mes amis me le reproche assez souvent, mais cette fois-ci Kuro et Fye ne gagnerot pas tout ! Nyahaha…**

**Pitié, j'attends vraiment vos reviews !**

**See you soon !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alors… je pense que j'ai dû en faire fuir quelques uns au dernier chapitre, malgré mon dernier avertissement ^^ mais merci à ceux qui ne se sont pas découragé et qui m'ont quand même donné une chance !**

**J'avoue que ce n'est pas un sujet avec lequel je suis très à l'aise, et vos recommandations et vos encouragements m'ont vraiment aidée ! Merci beaucoup, vraiment !**

**Alors voilà, j'ai – enfin – réussi à reprendre le contrôle de mon histoire et j'espère que ça va vous satisfaire !**

**Bonne lecture…**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kurogané me regarde. C'est tout. Et ça me fait peur. Parce que je ne sais pas ce à quoi il pense quand il me regarde comme ça. D'habitude, il est si ouvert, si franc que c'est facile de lire en lui. Mais là… Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû le lui dire. Ça va le dégoûter. Il ne va pas me trouver ça normal. Il va _me _trouver anormal. Je vais devoir partir…

Tout doucement, je commence à reculer… mais ses mains se referment un peu plus sur mes bras. J'écarquille les yeux. Il a l'air sérieux. Pas dégoûté, ni en colère. Juste sérieux.

- Explique-moi.

- Quoi ?

- Explique-moi. Tu as dit "coucher" avec ton frère. Pas "faire l'amour". Pourtant, tu as l'air de l'adorer. Pourquoi ?

Choc. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Comment a-t-il remarqué ça ? J'inspire profondément, plusieurs fois, histoire d'éviter une nouvelle crise. Calme-toi, mon grand. Il a dit qu'il ne me jugerait pas. Qu'il voulait comprendre. Et je lui fais confiance. Je peux lui dire. Il n'a pas eu l'air écoeuré quand je lui ai dit que je n'aime pas les femmes. Tout va bien. Je peux lui dire.

- Je… n'avais jamais été avec un homme. Physiquement. Puceau à dix-neuf ans, c'est pathétique, non ? En fait, ça me faisait un peu peur. Mes parents n'étaient pas au courant de mes… penchants. Enfin, peut-être que ma mère s'en doutait. Elle devinait beaucoup de choses. Et puis dans mon université, il y avait un élève plus âgé qui a commençait à s'intéresser à moi. Plus pour le physique qu'autre chose, mais c'était toujours flatteur. Sauf que je ne voulais pas que ma première fois soit juste un plan cul. Y a mieux quand même !

Les lèvres de Kurogané frémissent et il hocha une fois la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me trouve pas ridicule. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute aussi, Maman nous a gavé de romans et de films d'amour durant toute notre adolescence ! Alors oui, je suis un peu fleur bleue sur les bords. Et j'en suis fier, d'abord ! Mais bon, il a l'air d'attendre la suite. Il me tient toujours aussi fort. Je vais finir par avoir des bleus, mais je m'en fiche. J'aime bien ça. Au moins, je suis sûr qu'il est là et qu'il m'écoute.

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il m'intéressait aussi, mais je le trouvais un peu trop pressé. Je voulais vraiment que ma première fois se passe avec quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance, qui m'aimait et qui me respectait. Et mon frère était la personne la personne la plus proche de moi et qui répondait à tous ces critères… Mais c'était mon _frère_ ! Et lui ne s'intéressait pas aux hommes. Je ne savais vraiment plus quoi faire… Alors je suis allé le voir et je lui ai tout raconté. Il… ne m'a pas traité de monstre. Il m'a dit qu'il comprenait, et qu'il était d'accord. Parce que justement on était jumeaux, qu'on était un, et donc que c'était normal. Yui m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, mais pas comme il aimerait sa petite amie. Que… Je ne sais pas comment le dire ! C'était naturel avec lui, c'était logique. Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était plus un service qu'il me rendait… On avait quand même décidé d'attendre un peu. Qu'il soit sûr de lui, et puis qu'on se prépare tous les deux.

J'inspire un grand coup.

- On a eu l'accident deux jours après.

- Donc…

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec Yui.

Un bruit bizarre, entre le soupir et le grognement, lui échappe. Il a l'air… soulagé ? Je savais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre tout ça aussi bien. Parce que ce n'est pas normal. Mais je pensais quand même qu'il réagirait un peu plus durement… Ses doigts se desserrent sur mes poignets.

- Je vois. Et c'est pour _ça_ que tu voulais que je te foute dehors ?

- J'aurais compris…

- Et moi je me serais plus jamais regardé en face. Arrête un peu tes conneries. T'es pas un monstre. C'est humain de vouloir faire ça avec quelqu'un en qui on a confiance. Et le premier qui te le reprochera est un abruti doublé d'un connard.

Je ricane brièvement. Il hausse un sourcil. Une de ses mains – celle qui est blessée – lâche mon bras pour attraper mon menton et relève mon visage. Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? C'est le départ de toute notre discussion. Il ne peut pas l'avoir oublié. Pas après ce qu'il lui a fait ! Tout doucement, je prends sa deuxième main et je suis du bout des doigts le bandage qui traverse sa main. Il grogne.

- Ton père ?

- Je t'ai dit qu'il me détestait pour ça… On n'a pas dû être assez prudents, avec Yui. Papa… nous a entendu quand on a parlé, tous les deux. Et quand l'échafaud est tombé, il m'a dit… que j'étais une chose dégoûtante, contre nature. Que c'était ma faute si Yui était mort, parce que j'allais l'écarter du droit chemin. Que j'étais le jumeau maudit, alors que lui était un ange. Que je n'aurais jamais dû exister. Que…

Ma voix s'étrangle. "Monstre". Ce mot résonne encore et encore dans ma tête. Il me l'a tellement dit ! Encore et encore ! Il n'arrêtait jamais ! Et personne ne l'a jamais, personne n'a essayé de m'aider… Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive ici.

- La prochaine fois que je vois ce type, rappelle-moi de lui en coller une si fort que sa tête d'enfoiré décollera de ses épaules ! Non mais quel connard ! Bordel, j'aurais vraiment dû lui défoncer la gueule quand il est venu ! Regarde-moi gamin. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Le seul qu'on pourrait appeler comme ça, c'est ton paternel. Bon, et peut-être les salopards qui ont balancé la bombe H sur Hiroshima, mais c'est pas le sujet.

Mes épaules se secouent toutes seules. Je ne ris pas pourtant, et je ne pleure pas non plus. C'est bizarre. Kurogané m'empêche toujours de détourner les yeux. Son regard est vraiment beau. Je crois que je l'ai remarqué depuis le début, mais de près ils sont vraiment fascinants. Et rassurants.

- T'es… Oh Kami-sama, j'arrive pas à croire que je vais te dire ça, alors ouvre grand tes oreilles parce que je ne vais pas le répéter ! T'es le mec le plus adorable que je connaisse. Bon sang, après tout ce qui s'est passé, y a pas eu un moment ici où tu as pensé à toi avant moi ! Tu fais bien la cuisine. La vieille sorcière est ravie de ton boulot. L'autre abruti surexcité a arrêté de se plaindre d'être le seul à bosser. Domeki est moins stressé à la forge depuis que son pote lui tape moins sur le système. Tout le monde a tout gagné depuis que t'es là ! Et moi… Cette maison a jamais été aussi propre que depuis que tu t'en occupes ! Et je suis sûr que si tu te tirais demain, je serais incapable de me faire à bouffer tout seul.

Ce n'est pas forcément vrai, mais ça me fait quand même plaisir. Je lâche sa main et lui mon menton. Je suis toujours à califourchon sur ses genoux, mais je n'ai aucune envie de bouger. Et puis, je crois qu'il n'y fait plus attention. Alors autant en profiter… et me taire pour rester un peu plus longtemps !

- Alors arrête de culpabiliser, bon Dieu. Je… Bon, d'accord, je peux pas dire que je comprends. J'ai pas envie de te raconter des conneries. Mais… c'est pas grave. En fait, j'en ai rien à foutre. T'es comme t'es. Et moi ça me suffit.

Aaah, mais il va me faire pleurer s'il continue ! Je renifle et je m'essuie les yeux avec le dos de la main. Kurogané lève les yeux au ciel et me donne une pichenette sur le front. Mais ça fait mal ! Quelle brute ! Je gonfle mes joues en plissant les lèvres et je lui jette un regard noir. Il a un sourire en coin.

- Comme ça. T'es le seul assez suicidaire pour me regarder comme ça. Alors change pas. M'en fous de ce que t'as pu faire ou pas avant. Et ton paternel, la prochaine fois qu'il se pointe, je te jure que je le renvoie en pièces détachées chez les flics.

Je me mords la lèvre en acquiesçant… et Kuro-pon fronce les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il voie toujours tout ? Mes mains se crispent sur le bord de mon T-shirt et ses yeux rouges suivent aussitôt le mouvement. Zut zut zut zut… Je me force à le lâcher, mais il l'attrape à son tour. Je recule légèrement, autant que je le peux en fait, sauf qu'il ne le lâche toujours pas.

- Hé ho, Kuro-pi, tu veux quand même pas me déshabiller à cause de ce que je t'ai dit !

- Enlève ça.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

- Ecoute, on va pas se taper des discussions comme ça tous les jours, alors autant s'en débarrasser carrément. Vire-moi ça ou je m'en occupe.

Et il est sérieux. C'est ça qui est ennuyeux avec lui, il ne plaisante jamais avec des choses pareilles ! Comment je peux faire, moi, pour ne pas trop paniquer ? Je respire longuement, avant de commencer à relever mon T-shirt. En général, je n'aime pas me montrer sans rien. Je me trouve trop maigre, trop pâle. Et c'est pire depuis quelques temps. Mais bon, je pense que je n'ai plus le choix. En fait, j'en suis sûr, vu comment il me regarde.

J'hésite une fois, à mi-chemin, mais Kurogané prend à nouveau mes poignets et je me sens obligé de finir. Il fait un peu froid, même si le chauffage est allumé, et mes bras se couvrent de chair de poule. Je suis complètement crispé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie comme ça, même si je sais très bien que je n'aurais pas pu lui cacher éternellement…

Il me fixe toujours. Je peux presque sentir là où son regard se pose sur ma peau. Sur les marques de brûlures de cigarette sur mes clavicules. Sur les bleus sur mes côtes qui commencent à peine à disparaître. Sur la cicatrice sur mon ventre. Et toutes ces autres marques auxquelles je ne prête même plus attention…

Kuro-san ne dit toujours rien. Et puis une de ses mains se lève et appuie sur ma nuque, jusqu'à ce que je pose mon front sur son épaule.

- Cette espèce de…

Je rêve… ou c'est de la haine de j'entends dans sa voix ? Je cligne des yeux. Ce n'est pas possible. C'est _moi_ qu'on déteste. Même si les gens voulaient se montrer "gentils" avec moi, je savais que c'était hypocrite. Dès que je tournais le dos, je les entendais chuchoter. Je n'aurais pas dû survivre. Pas quand Maman et Yui n'ont pas pu… Et mon père était le martyre. L'homme qui avait perdu sa moitié et la chair de sa chair. Celui qui se retrouvait avec un maudit. C'était _lui_ qu'on aimait. Pas moi. Et Kurogané…

- Putain, mais je vais vraiment finir par le tuer… De quel droit… Comment… BORDEL !

Je sursaute et, instinctivement, je m'accroche à son T-shirt. Sa main appuie encore plus sur ma tête et je l'entends souffler fort, comme pour se calmer. C'est _pour_ moi qu'il est en colère. Pas _contre_ moi. Et je crois que je commence vraiment à réaliser. Que j'ai peut-être le droit de vouloir quelque chose. D'espérer. Que je peux peut-être vivre, moi aussi.

Je suis bien, là. Dans ses bras. C'est rassurant. C'est chaud. Je ne me sens plus seul, mais c'est un autre sentiment que lorsque j'étais avec mon frère. Je murmure :

- Je veux rester ici…

.~.~.~. OWARI .~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Bon… alors ? Est-ce que j'ai réussi à satisfaire vos attentes ? Est-ce que je me suis bien rattrapée ?**

**Comme toujours, j'attends vos commentaires et impressions…**

**See you soon !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aaaaaah ! Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment DESOLEE de ne pas avoir écrit la suite plus tôt mais… disons que j'ai enchaîné les problèmes personnels depuis quelques mois et que je n'arrivais plus du tout à écrire… et il était hors de question que je bâcle une fic juste pour pouvoir m'en débarrasser.**

**Respecter ses lecteurs, c'est finir quelque chose quand on l'a promis, mais aussi le finir correctement.**

**Mais bon, ça y est, ça commence à revenir ! Pas sûr de valider mon année, mais au moins l'envie d'écrire est là donc je remonte la pente^^**

**En attendant… voilà la suite – tant ? – attendue !**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Le gosse s'est enfin endormi. Bon, ok, il est toujours accroché à moi et on est toujours sur ce foutu canapé, mais au moins il dort. Et il ne me fait pas une de ses crises d'absence. Il tient encore mon T-shirt, mais il n'est plus aussi crispé. Sa respiration s'est enfin calmée.

Bon Dieu, je me plaindrais plus jamais de mes problèmes ! J'ai pas eu un passé si terrible, en fait. Bref, on s'en fout, c'est pas le sujet. Ce gamin… 'Tain à sa place je crois que ça fait longtemps que j'aurais pété un câble ou que j'aurais buté mon père ! D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais vite me rattraper sur ce coup-là. Je l'ai raté une fois, j' vous jure que ça n'arrivera pas encore ! Bordel, c'est la première fois que j'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un à ce point.

L'autre blondinet est toujours torse nu. Heureusement qu'on chauffe bien, manquerait plus qu'il choppe la crève avec tout ça. Mais comme ça, je peux voir toutes les marques sur son dos. Elles ont quasiment toutes cicatrisé, vu que ça commence à faire un moment qu'il est là. N'empêche que je peux reconnaître la forme d'une ceinture, large, avec la boucle métallique. Sur tout la longueur de son dos. Par-dessus des marques de brûlures.

Je jure qu'une fois que j'aurai choppé cet enfoiré, je lui ferai payer tout ça au centuple. Mon poing se crispe. Bordel, j'ai envie de frapper quelque chose maintenant. Faut que je me calme… sinon ça va le réveiller. Penser à autre chose. Vite.

Il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes.

… Ouais, non plus. J'ai faim. Il faut que j'avale quelque chose. Je me lèvre, le gosse toujours accroché à moi. D'ailleurs, ses jambes se crispèrent autour de ma taille. Comme si j'allais m'envoler ! Mais bon, vu ce qu'il a vécu et ce dont il a dû me parler, on va passer l'éponge. J'ai un bras passé sous ses fesses pour le maintenir contre moi. Un seul, il est tellement léger et il se tient tellement fermement que ça servirait à rien de mettre l'autre. Et puis, j'en ai besoin quand même.

D'ailleurs, j'ai enfin réussi à atteindre la cuisine et à attraper une assiette remplie d'onigiris. Mon repas pour demain sûrement. On s'en fout, je pense pas aller bosser avec l'autre malade dans les parages… Raaah putain ne pas penser à ce salopard ou je vais péter l'assiette ! Le gamin bouge tout doucement et je me force à respirer calmement. Manquerait plus que je le réveille non plus.

Je me dirige droit vers ma chambre. A ce rythme-là, il va pouvoir y déménager ! Il a plus dormi ici que dans son futon depuis qu'il est arrivé… Bah, on verra ça plus tard. Je m'agenouille près du matelas, pose l'assiette sur le sol et commence à détacher ses bras de mon cou. Sauf qu'il se crispe immédiatement. Plus raide qu'une planche de bois ! Un gémissement plaintif lui échappe.

- Kuro…

- Je suis là, gamin. Je pars pas.

Son étreinte se relâche peu à peu, juste le temps que je l'installe sur le futon. Je peux même pas le recouvrir de la couverture qu'il s'est déjà recollé à moi, les deux mains crispées sur mon T-shirt. L'imbécile, je veux bien que la maison soit chauffée, mais il va pas rester tout le temps torse nu non plus ! Je mords dans une boulette de riz pour étouffer mes grognements. C'est bon. Je mentais pas tout à l'heure, il est vraiment doué en cuisine – enfin, quand il s'entête pas à faire ses foutus trucs sucrés – et depuis qu'il est là je mange plus équilibré. 'Fin, je mangeai pas de saloperies avant, mais on fait toujours moins attention quand on est célibataire.

…

Pourquoi j'ai dit "célibataire" et pas "tout seul" ? Bordel, faut croire que ça m'a plus perturbé que ce que je pensais, son histoire. C'est pas que les gays me dérangent. Domeki sort bien avec l'autre illuminé bruyant et j'en ai rien à foutre. Mais… merde, j'avais jamais pensé à lui comme ça ! C'est qu'un gosse… _Un gosse qui n'a que six ans de moins que moi_. Plus vieux que ma frangine. Un gosse qui a déjà été bien marqué par la vie. Un gosse qui vit avec moi, qui fait le ménage, la cuisine, qui ramène un salaire le soir.

Et un type sacrément mignon. Avec ses putains d'yeux bleus qui recommencent à briller un peu. Avec son stupide sourire qui ferait presque rougir quand il est sincère – j'ai dit _presque_. Et ses cheveux blonds… Je viens de me rendre compte que je commence à y être accro. Et que j'ai encore une main dedans. Et merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive à la fin ?

J'ai même plus faim. Ça fait chier. Je repousse mon assiette un peu plus loin, histoire de ne pas la renverser pendant la nuit. Mais dès que je bouge, l'autre blondinet se raidit à nouveau. Je pousse un soupir. Ça commence à devenir lassant, voire même exaspérant.

- C'est bon, j' veux juste me coucher.

- Kuro…

- Ouais, ouais, je sais. Je reste.

Cette fois-ci, il a l'air de soupirer de soulagement. Il est somnambule ou quoi ? Bref. Je m'allonge sur le côté, appuyé sur un coude pour pouvoir le voir. Non, il dort. Il a les sourcils froncés. Est-ce qu'il fait des cauchemars ? Ce serait pas étonnant, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. Je passe doucement mon pouce sur son front, plusieurs fois, pour essayer de lisser les rides qui s'y sont formé. Son visage se détend peu à peu et il finit même par sourire légèrement.

Je suis dans la merde. Ila la peau douce. J'ai envie de le toucher. Il ne faut pas. J'ai pas les esprits clairs, là. La colère et tout. Faut pas que je me laisse aller. Je sais qu'en général je marche plutôt à l'instinct, mais là ça sent vraiment le plan foireux ! Je sais absolument pas ce que je pense de lui. Je sais que c'est pas de la pitié. Peut-être de la compassion. Ou autre chose… RAAAAH BORDEL ! Ça m'énerve ! J'ai l'impression d'être une pauvre midinette piaillante ! Je suis pas une bonne femme !

En attendant, mes doigts ont continué d'effleurer son visage. Contre ma volonté, je le jure ! Il a les joues un peu sèches et les cils emmêlés, sans doute à cause de ses larmes. Son nez se plisse un peu quand je passe dessus et il secoua vaguement la tête, comme pour chasser un insecte dérangeant. J'ai un sourire amusé. Je retire ce que j'ai dit un peu plus tôt. Il a beau faire tout ce qu'il veut, il sera toujours un gamin. Un peu.

Mon pouce a atterrit sur son menton. J'hésite. Je sais pas ce que je pense de lui. Mais je sais que j'ai pas envie de le voir partir. Que je veux le protéger. S'il avait pas l'air aussi fragile, lui aussi ! Ma main a _encore_ bougé. Je dois vraiment être à côté de mes pompes pour ne pas me rendre compte de mes gestes.

Je suis en train de _caresser_ sa lèvre inférieure. J'ai vraiment pété les plombs. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que j'ai arrêté de respirer. C'est doux. C'est chaud. C'est un peu humide. Je perds la tête. Et ça _bouge_.

- Kurogané…

C'est mon prénom entier qui me réveille. J'allais faire quoi là ? Il dort, putain ! Et il a pleuré pendant des heures ! Je me dégoûte. J'ai l'impression d'avoir failli le violer… Mais cet imbécile soupire encore une fois en souriant et bouge un peu pour se retrouver collé contre moi. Collé. Contre MOI ! Mais il veut ma mort ou quoi ! J'expire bruyamment. C'est malin maintenant, c'est moi qui suis tendu ! Et histoire de _bien _arranger les choses, il frotte son visage dans mon cou…

Petit à petit, mes muscles finissent par se relâcher. Tout ça fait un peu trop pour moi aussi, peut-être que je ferai mieux de dormir. Mes paupières se ferment. Le gamin est toujours contre moi. Ses cheveux me chatouillent le nez. Il sent bon, et il est tout chaud. C'est agréable. Kami-sama que j'aime dormir avec lui…

…

Faut vraiment que je pionce, je suis en train de virer complètement gaga. Dormir me remettra un peu les idées en place. Et on verra ce qu'on peut faire pour le gamin. J' vais peut-être aller voir la vieille alcoolo, avec tout le monde qui défile dans sa boutique elle doit bien connaître un ou deux avocats dans le coin. Ah, et faudra que je passe à la forge aussi, récupérer au moins un katana. Peut toujours servir.

Il a dit qu'il voulait rester. Et je jure sur la tombe de mon père qu'il restera.

.~.~.~. à suivre .~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**J'ai déjà une idée de la fin donc la suite devrait arriver plus rapidement que ce chapitre, mais je ne vous garantis pas qu'elle soit posté avant la fin du mois !**

**Encore une fois, désolée d'avoir été absente tant de temps ! (pour ceux qui suivent mes autres fics, ça arrive aussi^^)**

**See you soon**

**(ps : the question maintenant… lemon or not lemon ?)**


	9. petite annonce

**J'ai honte… J'ai vraiment honte…**

**Non, je n'ai pas abandonné. En principe, je n'aime pas étaler ma vie, mais après tout ce temps je pense que je dois certaines explications et surtout certaines excuses à ceux qui passent ici…**

**Depuis un peu moins d'un an, j'ai accumulé les problèmes. Vous savez, ces périodes où on a l'impression que tout vous tombe dessus en même temps.**

**La séparation de mes parents. La galère dans mes études, pour pouvoir valider de justesse mon année et par la suite trouver un patron pour pouvoir continuer. La violente dispute avec ma grand-mère. Le déménagement. Le décès de cette même grand-mère, avant de pouvoir la revoir. Mon hospitalisation d'urgence pour une opération bénigne – heureusement – mais pénible et longue.**

**Mais bon, après avoir touché le fond, on ne peut que remonter, n'est-ce pas ? L'écriture revient peu à peu. Le chapitre suivant est entamé, et j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette fic !**

**Mais – je l'ai déjà dit – je considère qu'il faut respecter ses lecteurs. En finissant ce qu'on a commencé, d'accord. Mais en le finissant **_**bien.**_** Hors de question que je propose une fin bâclée juste pour pouvoir m'en débarrasser. Je finirai cette fiction, je le jure. Dans les mêmes conditions de départ.**

**Encore désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas poursuivre avant maintenant. En espérant quand même vous revoir un jour…**

**See ya**

**Loly**


	10. Chapter 9

**Malgré mes belles paroles de la note précédente, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai été des plus rapides et je m'en excuse… Mais voilà quand même la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous convienne !**

**Et merci pour tous vos encouragements, vous imaginez même pas à quel point ils m'ont fait plaisir ! Y en a même deux ou trois qui m'ont fait pleurer… C'est malin ! =P**

**Bonne lecture**

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ce matin, Kurogané est parti dès que je me suis réveillé. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il était assis sur le futon, à côté de moi et il me regardait. Il a juste dit : "Je sors, je rentre dans une heure. Oublie pas de fermer à clé." Et puis il est parti. Mais ça ne m'a pas fait peur. Parce qu'il avait attendu que je me réveille avant d'y aller alors qu'il aurait très bien pu me laisser tout seul. Et quand j'ai regardé l'heure, il était 11h30 ! Moi qui n'avais pas fait de grasse mat' depuis des mois !

Je me sens bien plus léger qu'avant. En fait, ça m'a fait du bien de tout lui raconter, même si sur le coup j'aurais préféré ne rien dire… Et Kuro-sama ne s'est même pas fâché ! J'avoue que je l'espérais, mais c'est autre chose quand ça devient la réalité.

Je souris en finissant d'essuyer la vaisselle. Kuro-toutou est bien rentré au bout d'une heure, avec un énooorme dossier sous le bras. J'avais enfilé un short et _son_ T-shirt – celui auquel je m'accrochais hier, il a gardé son odeur et je l'adore – trop grand. Il a juste grogné sans rien dire, mais je suis presque sûr de l'avoir vu rougir ! Pyuuu, il était trop choupi comme ça !

Bon, parce que voilà, je peux bien l'avouer maintenant qu'il sait que j'aime les hommes. Kurogané est… vraiment beau. Pas comme l'étaient mes autres coups de cœur. Il dégage quelque chose de plus sauvage, presque brut… et pourtant si rassurant. Comme ses mains. Elles sont abîmées, pas vraiment douces, assez brusques quand elles doivent manipuler quelque chose et pourtant elles savent manier délicatement l'acier qu'il forge. Finalement, je ne regrette pas d'avoir été trop curieux dans le train…

Voilà, tout ça pour dire que je crois que je suis amoureux. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui dire, hein, ah ça non ! J'ai suffisamment lâché de bombes comme ça depuis que je suis arrivé ! Mais c'est agréable. Ça me fait me sentir bien. Et c'est suffisant pour l'instant.

On a rapidement grignoté tous les deux et depuis il s'est replongé dans son dossier. Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça ne doit pas être très drôle, parce qu'il n'arrête pas de froncer les sourcils. De temps en temps, il pousse un grognement et se masse les tempes avant de tourner sa feuille ou de revenir à la page précédente. J'ai bien essayé de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, mais les caractères étaient trop petits pour que je puisse les lire à cette distance.

Alors en attendant qu'il finisse, je m'installe sur le canapé avec une pile de mangas que m'a prêté Wata-kun. L'histoire d'une petite fille qui doit chasser des cartes magiques avec une drôle de peluche en forme lionceau ailé qui parle. L'intrigue n'est pas des plus élevées, mais au moins ça me vide la tête. Et puis Yue est vraiment trop beau !

Un soupir plus fort que les autres me fait relever la tête. Kuro a repoussé son tas de feuilles et il se frotte les yeux.

- Kuro-pon ? Ça va ?

- Grmbl… Ouais… horreur de la paperasse…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il me regarde un moment avant de sourire d'un air un peu moqueur. Je gonfle aussitôt les joues. Il m'énerve quand il fait ça ! Je suis pas un gosse, je peux comprendre aussi ! Mais Kuro-nyan se lève pour s'affaler à côté de moi, sur le canapé. Surpris, je repose mon manga. C'est la première fois que c'est lui qui se rapproche de moi… Il y a un problème ?

- … Tu connais un peu le droit japonais ?

- Non. Moi mon truc c'était plutôt l'histoire ancienne, la littérature et ce genre de choses. Yui était plus "sciences humaines". Pourquoi ?

- Parce que moi non plus, j'y connais rien, alors il a fallu que je demande à l'autre vieille sorcière alcoolique… Bordel, t'as même pas idée du prix qu'elle m'a fait payer juste pour me donner un nom ! Un service entier de couteaux faits main ! Elle est barge ou quoi ? Enfin bref, on a un avocat dans le patelin, c'est lui qui m'a filé tout ça…

Je fronce les sourcils. Alors là, je le comprends de moins en moins… Lui qui jure depuis que je suis là que jamais il ne demandera quoi que ce soit à Yuko-san ! Et du _droit_ ? Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de renseignements juridiques ? Kuro-san appuie un peu plus sa nuque contre le dossier du canapé, les yeux fermés. Il a l'air fatigué…

- Y a une loi…

- Y en a pas qu'une, Kuro-tan.

- Laisse-moi finir ! Cet avocat, là… Il bosse dans le secteur des enfants. C'est ça, ce foutu dossier à la con. Et y a un passage qui dit que… Enfin, si j'ai bien compris… A partir de quinze ans, et dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, un mineur peut demander à choisir son tuteur légal, sans que ses parents aient quelque chose à dire…

… _Quoi _? Il a dit quoi là ? Qu'est-ce qui est possible ? Je me suis redressé à genoux sur mon coussin, les poings crispés. Mais il ne bouge pas. Il a toujours les yeux fermés, et les sourcils vaguement froncés.

- Y a tout un tas de papiers à remplir, à la préfecture ou un truc du genre, et encore un bordel monstre avec les différents responsables… Ou un truc du genre, j'ai pas bien compris ce passage encore. Ils peuvent pas utiliser des mots plus simples aussi dans ces conneries de textes ! C'est sensé être à la portée de tout le monde, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut un vocabulaire spécial à…

- Kurogané…

- Quoi ?

- Ça… Ça veut dire que…

Il grimace. Mais quoi ! Il peut pas le dire clairement, lui aussi ! Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Et merde, j'ai presque les larmes aux yeux…

- Ouais… Enfin, quand tu seras prêt mais… Si tu décides… de porter plainte contre ton père… Tu crois quand même pas que je te laisserai te démerder dans la nature, après tout ce qu'on a galéré ? Alors, comme tu voulais rester ici… C'est juste l'histoire de quelques semaines, hein, comme t'es bientôt majeur… Et puis si ça se trouve t'en aura même pas besoin, le temps que la paperasse soit remplie t'auras peut-être déjà vingt ans mais bon, c'est juste au cas où…

Sa phrase se coupe un peu brutalement. Mais c'est normal. Je me suis jeté contre lui. Mes bras se sont enroulés autour de sa poitrine et je le serre fort contre moi. Très fort. Il a vraiment décidé de me faire verser toutes les larmes de mon corps depuis que je suis là ou quoi ? Je plisse les paupières pour de ne pas me remettre à pleurer.

- Merci merci merci merci merci merci mer…

- Oï, c'est bon, ça va… Lâche-moi, tu vas me briser les côtes si tu continues…

- Comme si j'étais plus fort que toi, Kuro-baka…

Je renifle un peu et il me tapote la tête en riant doucement. Kurogané _rit_. Je le serre encore plus fort. Je ne veux plus jamais bouger de là. Sa main passe tranquillement dans mes cheveux. Je ne sais même pas s'il s'en rend compte, encore. Et ça me plait. Qu'il ait des habitudes comme ça. Que les rares fois où il fait des courses, il prévoit toujours pour deux personnes.

Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une famille. Une vraie. Quand je rentre après avoir travaillé chez Yuko-san, j'ai le sourire en pensant que le soir je serai pas tout seul. Bien sûr, j'ai toujours de la peine en pensant à Yui, ou à Maman. Mais ça va mieux. Parce que Kuro est là.

Je ferme les yeux plus doucement. Je suis toujours accroché à sa chemise, mais moins fort – je veux pas l'étouffer non plus, mon Kuro-nounours. Je suis bien là, je pourrais presque me rendormir. Parce que je sais que je ne suis plus obligé de partir. De m'enfuir encore. Je peux rester ici. Je peux tout recommencer ici.

- Je t'adore vraiment…

Il grogne. Je savais que ça l'agacerait, si je disais ça, mais j'en avais envie. Et je suis plus obligé de me retenir. Et puis, sa main recommence à caresser ma nuque, dans le creux de ma nuque, là où ça me donne des frissons.

Je ne partirai pas.

.~.~.~.TSUZUKU.~.~.~.

.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Alors ? Pas trop déçu ? Plus que trois chapitres et ce sera fini…**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ne m'auront pas abandonnée en cours de route ! Merci pour votre patience et votre soutien !**

**See ya**


End file.
